Darrens Harry Freaking Potter
by PorcelainN'Curly4Eva
Summary: CrissColfer Based off this prompt from my tumblr Chris decides to show the Glee cast Darren's potter musical's and they make fun of him.. but in a cute tease way  also posted on my tumblr


Darren was walking past the choir room set when he heard it. They had just finished filling and he was on his way his way to his car but when Chris wasn't there he went looking for him. That is when he heard _it._

'…_more like supermegafoxyawesomehot!'_

The group of actors in the room huddled around the laptop started to laugh. Darren was able to point out one laugh out of them all. _Chris. 'He is not doing what I think he is doing, is he?'_ Darren thought as he walked into the room. But oh he was. Chris, _his boyfriend,_ was showing all his colleges and friends A Very Potter Musical. It had to be Chris that showed them. He was the only one on set that even knew about AVPM or Darren himself when he first got on Glee. Plus there is no way that anyone on the cast would just pull up Google and search him where of course AVPM will be one of the first results. No, there not like, this was all Chris. _'Why do I love this man?' _he thought as he walked over to the group of people watching the little screen. Chris heard him come up behind him and turned to give him a warm smile. '_Oh yeah that's why,'_ Darren couldn't help but smile back even though he was secretly very pissed and the beautiful man in front of him. No one on set was supposed to see those videos besides Chris. Of course the cast knew he was in some plays back in college and he ran a theater company but that's ALL they knew. And that's all they had to know.

"Hey honey. Sorry I forgot to meet you at your car I just thought that our friends would like to see what you did before Glee. I mean you were where Harry freaking Potter. That's pretty damn impressive Dare."

Chris got up of the floor after pausing the video give Darren a quick kiss on the check after. The small group of friends turned around to look at him all trying to hold back little giggles of laughter. Mark was the first to speak,

"Yeah dude that's _totally awesome_. But I really hope you need to _get back to Hogwarts_ as badly now that you're on glee? Hopefully now this is the only thing you _love and need_ so badly"

"You were absolutely adorable back them Dare! You should really grow your hair out again it suits you!" Diana chirped in through a fit of giggles.

"That's what I tell him all the time D! You really should Dare, you know how much I love your curls." As Chris said he started playing with Darren's hair, twisting the silky curls on his figures. Darren did I halfhearted laugh realization on what was happening just starting to sink in.

"Yeah, hey uh Chris, baby, will you, um come with me for a second in need to uh talk to you?" Darren had the most shocked expression on his face as he said this taking a Chris by the arm pulling him out of the room without even waiting for an answer.

"Of course be right back guys. You can keep watching if you want, don't need to wait for me." While Chris was saying this Darren tried pulling him out of the choir room faster and faster. As soon as they got out of hearing distance of the group back inside, Darren started to speak,

"Chris why on earth would you do that? Why would you show them that? You were the only person here supposed to see those. Now I'll never here the end of it. They'll never be able to think of me the same way again. They'll think I'm just so nerdy kid obsessed with Harry Potter! And now-mphh."

Darren was cut off by Chris attaching his lips firmly to Darren's. He moaned softly as Chris swiped his tongue across Darren's bottom lip. As soon as Darren registered what was going on his brain he opened his mouth allowing Chris the all the access he wanted. There tongues battled for dominance until the lack of oxygen became too much to bear and they had to pull away.

"Darren," Chris said as he tried to catch his breath leaning his head forward to rest on Darren's whole still happened to be shocked by the kiss.

"Honey, they already think you're a nerd. Tryst me. The first day you came to set you wore your Buzz Lightyear t-shirt. If that didn't give away your neediness right from the start I don't know what did" Chris rolled his eyes as he said this. That was one of the many things V=Chris had picked up from playing Kurt that, and his all so famous bitch glare witch Darren did not like being on the wrong side of.

"They were going to see that video one day or another day weather it was going to be today before I showed them or a couple months from now it wouldn't make a difference."

"Yeah I suppose your right," Darren said, quickly pecking Chris on the lips again. Chris leaned forward as Darren pulled away wanting more witch made Darren laugh slightly.

"Not now. Not here. All our friends are inside waiting to see Harry Potter and his beautiful boyfriend Draco Malfoy." Darren said with a wink as he started to walk back towards the set.

Chris laughed, "I didn't know you ship Darry?" He quickly ran up to Darren taking his hand in his.

"Of course I do. It's kind of a guilty pleasure of mine." Darren tilted his head up slightly to whisper in Chris' ear, "but only when your Draco." The blush on Chris' checks, or the men's slightly messy hair and flushed faces didn't go unnoticed by their friends but they just brushed it off. Cory rolled over on the floor, like Lauren did as Draco, so he was right in front of the couple before standing up. "Hey Darren looks like you did wise up and hang out with the _higher," _as Cory said this looked down at Darren just to emphasize their height difference, "caliber actors." They group, still crowded around the computer snickered at this. "Ha ha, very funny Cory, but I already know I'm short and hobbit sized." Cory walked off laughing joining his friends back in the circle to finish watching the play.

Darren and Chris decided to leave their friends to watch the rest of the very lone, very funny, musical and walked off to Darren's car. As they got in Darren laughed and said, "I'm never gonna here the end of this with all their jokes am I?" Chris laughed with him as he nodded and replied, "Nope, mot at all. Well I guess it just another thing you have to add to the list."

"What list?"

"The list of things you'll never here the end of" Chris said as if he was telling Darren that penguins couldn't fly. Darren was very confused at this.

"And what else may be on that list if you don't mind me asking?"

"How much I love you," Chris whispered and he leaned in to sweetly kiss Darren. Darren smiled and replied the only way he knew how, "I love you too baby, so much." And with that Darren pulled out of there parking spot heading home to their apartment. All the while Darren thinking of what he was going to do to Chris when they get home to make up for this…


End file.
